Whispers
by Fantasy33
Summary: When Ann and her little sister Lilly move into Springwood, all because of her mother's new husband, Pete, who abuses Lilly. Soon Ann meets Freddy Kruger and makes a deal. Will her world be turned upside down or will she be the new killer.
1. Moving In

**Okay I decided to make a new Freddy Kruger story, and this one is based on the old Nightmare on Elm Street.**

**I also give you guys the permission to tell me if I need to add any details, grammer, etc. But, you must tell me what sentence. (give me my previous sentence then your version to see what makes the sentence sound better) If you do that it will help me become a better writer.**

**~Thank you~**

**-Fantasy33-**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Moving in**

* * *

Living in a house is easy, but moving to a new one and missing all your friends, is hard. For me it's even harder living with a step-father that loves your mother more than you. I even hate the fact that he physically abuses my little sister when she doesn't do what he says, only when mom isn't home.

When our car stopped in the driveway I jumped out of the car, with my little sis, and went in the house, to find our rooms. I heard the car doors open and shut as I went up the stairs. I stopped when I noticed there was only one room with one bed.

I noticed the bed wasn't ours. It had a pink blanket, one white pillow, and pink curtains. The good thing it was big.

"Annie, look! I found another room." My real name is Ann, but she likes to call me Annie, because she called me that when she was just 5 years old.

I ran to the sound of my little sister's voice and saw her in a room that had a white bed with white covers and one pillow.

The room just had a plain white bed. When I walked in the room I saw the sun shining on the bed that was bringing out its white glow. I wonder what it felt like. I reached with my hand and placed it on the covers.

_A little girl with brown hair was crying on the bed. She was wearing a pink dress and had her hair into pigtails. What was she crying about? I heard the question repeat in over and over, like echoes._

(**A.N**: Ann has visions when she touches objects, and she can also see the dead. You can say she sort of like a Medium.)

"Annie?" I felt someone touch my arm.

The vision was gone. It just… disappeared. I turned around and saw my sister's blue eyes look back into my green eyes. She had a worried face. I noticed that her blonde hair was shining from the sunlight. As I looked at her my black hair fell in front my right eye.

"Annie? Are you okay?" I blinked twice.

Then I placed my left hand on top of my sisters head pet her. "I'm fine, Lil." I called her that because that was her favorite name, plus she would always smile.

I smiled at her as I heard her hum while she was smiling.

"I know what room you want." I smiled at her.

She was confused, until I showed her the pink bed. She gasped. "Thank you Annie this is the best room ever." Then she hugged me.

"You're welcome." I said as I pet her again.

I was still wondering why that girl was crying. Who was she?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of feet stepping on the stairs, that sort of sound like a metronome _tick… tack…tick …tack _(the stairs creak a bit since it's old).

Lil ran to the stairs and I chased after her, I stopped in the hallway, somebody was standing in front at us smiling, but it wasn't mom.

He looked at Lil and me, especially me, I noticed he looked down and up at my body. That little pervert. If I could teach him a lesson or two, I would punch him in the face and kick his crotch so hard; he wouldn't mess with me or Lil.

"Come on, Lilly; let's go to your room." He smiled with loathe and lust in his eyes as his hands were reached out to grab her.

She was scared and cried a bit when she ran to me. "Annie, help me. Help me, Annie." She was pulling on my arm as I saw tears coming out of her eyes.

I put her behind me. "Stay back, Lil." I told her.

His brown eyes looked back at me with lust. "Or you'll do." He smiled back at me.

I was disgusted. I was going to kick him in the nose, but I heard mom's voice. "Did they find their rooms Pete?" She asked.

"Yes, Margret." He disguised his real voice with a very sweet one.

"Can you please come down I need some help unpacking." Mom said.

"Coming, dear." He said in his fake sweet voice.

Then he looked at us again. "Next time she won't be here to save you." He smiled and walked down the stairs.

I walked to my room to take a nap from the long journey. I climbed in the bed and was going to put the covers over me, until Lil jumped in the bed.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked.

"Sure, Lil." I smiled as she placed her head on the same pillow.

As I saw her resting that's when I shut my eyes.

**

* * *

I hope you liked it, I will accept any reviews. ^-^**


	2. Visitor

**Here's the chapter you've all be waiting for and remember I need 3 Reviews or 1 correction review ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Visitor**

* * *

I stopped and looked around. I saw pipes spewing out steam it felt like a sauna. I heard a low laughter in the air; it appeared and disappeared, like an echo. I started to walk again looking around.

"Hello?" I called out.

No answer.

That made me mad. "I know you're here whoever you are, show yourself!" I raised my voice loud enough for someone to hear me.

_Screeeeech. _I coveredmy ears, briefly. I turned my head and saw a man with a strange face, which looked burned, a red and green stripe sweater, and I noticed a glove, that had knifes sticking out for fingers, on his right hand.

I watched as he walked towards me as his knife fingers were clinking together.

"What do we have here?" he asked as he was close to my face.

I just stood there not knowing what to do. _Come on answer him! _I tried but my throat was dry. I noticed him looking at me, studying me, like I was some type of creature.

Then his knife finger was pressed below my chin. "I have ways to make you talk." I looked at his blue eyes, confused.

Then my heart raced as he pulled my hair downward. "Now, talk!" he yelled at me.

I looked at his blue eyes, seeing a reflection of a little girl crying on her bed. Then it changed to when she saw her mother dead.

"Fredrick Kruger." I whispered.

He smiled at me. "You're can see people's past."

"What do you know?" I asked angry.

"I know everything about _my children_." Suddenly I had an idea.

"Do you know where Lilly is?" I asked.

He let go of my hair and smiled at me. "Why, yes. She's right over there." He pointed behind me.

When I turned around I was back in the hallway close to my sister's room. I was disgusted and afraid of what I saw.

"Lilly!" I screamed in horror.

**

* * *

**

**Cliffhanger... Wonder what's going to happen to Lilly, see you soon ^-^**


	3. The Deal

**Thanks for the reviews, I feel really specail ^-^. Anyway if you see my previous chapter up when it says I have a new chapter, that's because I'm eathier typing the chapter or something is wrong with fanfiction. So watch out for that. **

**This chapter is the most detailed chapter ever, and there is nudity, but I never discribe it, I mean really, I'm trying to keep it T here, not M. I will need three reviews after this chapter, so I hope you enjoy!**

**~Fantasy33~****

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**The Deal**

**

* * *

**

I was disgusted, I tried to turn my head away, but my I stood still filled with fear. I saw her wrist tied together, with rope, so were her feet. My eyes grew wide when I saw her naked. She was lying on her stomach, on her bed.

_Whip._

My eyes averted to the sound of the belt. I heard laughter as my eyes traveled from the belt up to an arm. My eyes stopped, my heart started racing. The guy who was whipping my sister was, _Pete. _

_Whip._

"Lilly!" I screamed, as I ran to the door frame.

I fell on the carpet.

"Ow." I said as I touched my forehead, it hurt pretty well.

I heard Freddy's laughter. "Having a rough time, _kid?_"

He asked me in a playful tone, which annoyed me. "Shut up!" I said in raspy behavior.

"Whoa, someone's feisty." He said in that same playful tone.

I ignored his laughter as I walked to the door frame. I felt a weird force, causing me to step back.

Out of curiosity, I placed my hand on the force, feeling it pushing my hand back, with ripples of blue vibes.

I heard Lilly cry loud, "Stop! You're hurting me!"

_Whip._

He just laughed. "Lil, it didn't have be this way if you just, listened to me." I was filled with rage.

_He's so dead._

I banged my hands on the force, as more blue vibes showed up. "Lilly! You let her go you, Monster!" I screamed with tears in my eyes.

I stopped banging and slid down to the carpet, with tears covering my face.

_Whip._

"How about we make a deal?" I heard him whisper in my left ear.

I gazed at him. "W-what's…s the… d-deal?" I asked him while trying to recover from crying.

He smiled his wicked smile, I could tell, in his blue eyes, it was something evil. "I will kill, Mr. Pete, over there. For the life of your sister, and you offer me _half of your soul._"

He stuck his hand out. "What do you say?"

"Half of my soul…" I whispered.

I looked back at Lilly, to see how miserable she was.

_Whip._

I saw Pete laughing while saying her name "Lilly."

_Whip._

She screamed, as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

_Whip._

I whipped my head back to him. "Do we have a deal?" he asked.

I looked at his hand then him. "I offer you half of my soul," I shook his hand, "For the life of Lilly."

He smiled his wicked smile. "Pleasure doing business," then he turned my hand, to the left, revealing the vein on my wrist. "Ann."

Then he stuck his knife finger in my wrist. I screamed for a brief moment, until I felt something hot, and watery, rush through my veins, with every burning sensation, to its peak. My face was becoming extremely hot, and I was starting to get a migraine.

I felt dizzy, I vision was becoming blurry. I lost my balance and landing on my bottom. (**A.N: **Bottom XD)

I heard Lilly's scream fading along with Pete's laughter. I saw Freddy's blurry figure for one moment then it was gone.

"Sweet dreams, my little Ann." I heard him whisper before my head fell on the carpet.

As my eyes were shutting, I heard his dark laughter fade. Then the darkness consumed me.

* * *

**Three reviews or 1 correction review, Thanks for supporting me ^-^**


	4. Pete's Death

**Sorry I didn't wish you guys a Merry christmas, so here is a late Merry christmas to you. Anyway I hope you like this chapter!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Pete's Death**

**

* * *

**

I wake up moaning. "What just happened?" Then my eyes go wide.

"Lilly." I turn my head and see her sleeping peacefully.

"She's okay." Then I realized it wasn't real.

_That cheapskate! He lied to me!_

"Cheapskate? After giving you my word you call me a…Cheapskate?"

I flinched. What was that? I must be losing my mind.

"No you're not."

_Then how can I here you, when Lilly can't?_

"You offered me half of your soul, remember?"

Yes I do remember… But, that couldn't be real, it was just a dream.

"Check your wrist."

_Why would I do-_

"Check. It."

_Okay, okay, I don't know what that-_

I was shocked. My vein was green. His blood is running through me.

"Told you so."

_Then that means…_

"He's being taken care of."

_No don't touch him, yet. I want to watch him die._

"Okay, if you say so."

I get out of bed slowly not to disturb Lil. Then I walk to the hallway all the way to her room.

I place my hand between the doorframe, and nothing.

"Imagine."

I nod my head and image him in her bedroom. Then I place my hand back in between the doorframe and feel the force opening. I don't stop walking until I go all the way through.

I stop and open my eyes to see Pete smiling at me. He's eyes looking at me up and down.

I wonder what he was looking at, to my curiosity, I was wearing a low cut shirt and a short skirt.

That pervert! I was so mad.

The next thing I know he grabbed my wrist. "Let's have some fun."

I was tossed on the bed and he was on top. He took his belt off with his right hand as his left was holding my wrist above my head. I felt his right hand slide up my thigh.

"Stop! Please don't!"

Suddenly, I heard him hit the wall. "Huh? What's going on?" Pete sounded confused.

I sat up and saw Freddy leaning against the doorframe. Tapping his finger knifes twice.

"Who are you?" Pete asks.

"The name is Freddy… Freddy Kruger." He smiles and forces him to the ground.

He grabes his head and whispers in his ear. "I've heard you've been a naughty boy." Freddy smiles and laughs.

"Please don't kill me! Okay, Okay. I promise not to hurt her, just please don't kill me!" He begs.

Then Freddy turns his head to me. "Well, should I kill him?" Pete looks at me and whispers "No" while shaking his head no and begging.

"Well…" I smile as I tap my finger under my chin. "Tear him to pieces." Freddy smiles, lifts him up, and stabs him in the intestines against the wall.

Then goes up as Pete screams to his throat which causes his vocal cords to break and his mouth to bleed all the way to his forehead. Let's just say he's half dead.

"Thanks for killing him." I said as I got out of bed.

I saw Freddy scanning me up and down. "You had my word."

"Don't get any ideas." I said to him.

"I promise." He said with his hand on the place where his heart should be.

"Good," I Imagined I was wearing a normal white t-shirt with pants as I moved my hand over my shirt and skirt.

When I opened my eyes I was wearing what I just imagined. "Now can you tell me, how you can talk to me in my head."

He laughed. "You gave me half of your soul, right?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with you-"

He placed a finger on my lips. "You're waking up."

Suddenly my ears were ringing from the sound of my mother screaming.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I just need three reviews or one correction review. Merry Late Christmas. ^-^**


End file.
